


Suits

by TheBoredLazy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Does Lance like Keith?, Fluff, Keith is drooling, Keith realizes he likes Lance, Lance is in a suit, M/M, it's cute i guess, read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredLazy/pseuds/TheBoredLazy
Summary: Keith never imagined he likes Lance, but after seeing him in a suit finds out that he does. Now the questions remains; does Lance like him back?OrKeith sees Lance in a suit and Keith’s dying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/post/150291808532/i-finished-it-only-took-me-the-whole-night
> 
> ^ IT'S SO PRETTY ^

Lance looked ridiculously handsome in a suit. It was, well, ridiculous. They paladins were invited to a wedding on an alien planet, and they chose to wear suits. They were all pulling it off pretty well, but Lance was making Keith uncomfortable but how good he looked. The more Keith tried not to stare, he wanted to stare more.

The worst part about the situation was; Lance knew Keith was feeling this way! And he was enjoying it! The way Lance smirked at him every time he noticed him staring was making Keith's blood boil. Keith **had** to do something about this. The question was what.

Keith didn't even understand _why_ he was attracted the Lance. Sure, he was hot. But for god's sake, he didn't even tie his bow tie! The whole situation was so stupid. Keith sighed. Shiro noticed.

"Is everything alright Keith? You seem kind of… red? Are you blushing?"

Keith grumbled. "No… it's just hot in here."

Lance smirked at him yet again. "Are you sure it's not _me_?"

Keith glared at him. "Shut.Up.Lance"

Lance was still smirking. "Oh, Keith, you shouldn't be ashamed that you obviously have a crush on me, it's alright."

Keith was still glaring. "Why would you think **I** have a crush on **you**?"

Lance stopped smirking. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you still hate me?"

Keith sighed, but stopped glaring. "I never hated you Lance. That's just something you made up."

Lance smirk retuned. "So you always had a crush on me? I knew it!"

Keith was starting to get seriously angry with the blue paladin. "Lance, listen to me, I'll spell it out for you. I.don't. have. a.crush. on.you. I need did!"

Lance, apparently, didn't understand English very well. "Oh, I see. What you're saying is that you're in love with me!" 

Keith was done with this conversation. He walked away for Lance, to where Hunk was standing, talking to some aliens. When Hunk saw him, he smiled.

"Hey Keith! How you holding up?"

"I'll do better if Lance would stop bothering me?"

Hunk sighed. "He does that… What did he say?"

"I just… He's convinced I have a crush on him!" Keith whispered, afraid someone else would hear.

"Well… Do you?"

"I mean… he's attractive and all, but I wouldn't go that far."

"Are you sure?"

Keith blinked. "W-what do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you look at him all the time, and there's something else in your eyes except attraction." Hunk paused. "At least, from what I saw… And maybe he saw it too?"

Keith was at a loss. Did he… like Lance? He didn't even consider that. Could that even be possible? He thought about it for a while. He thought about how worried he was when Lance got hurt, how angry & sad he was when Lance didn't remember their bonding moment. Isn't that just being a friend? He thought about how impatient he was for Lance to get better. And then he thought about every time Lance had flirted with someone, how… odd he felt, was that… disappointment? Suddenly, everything clicked.

"Oh my god! I _like_ Lance, I _like like_ Lance."

Hunk patted his shoulder. "I glad you figured it out."

"So...what do I do now?"

"Tell him?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." _What if he hates me?_

"Trust me on this Keith." Keith felt Hunk was holding back from saying something else, but didn't push it, instead he thought about ways to tell Lance he likes him.

* * *

 

The event was over. The paladins went back to the ship. On their way there, Keith piled up his courage and touched Lance's shoulder.  Lance turned around, and smiled when he saw it was Keith. Keith felt butterflies flying everywhere in his stomach, Lance looked amazing when he smiled.

"Everything ok Keith? You seem kind of breathless… oh it my stunning face that's making you so hot and bothered?"

 _Why does it have to be him? He's so annoying_. "Just… come to my room later Ok?"

Lance smile turned into a smirk. "Oh, late night make out session? I'm in!"

Keith punched Lance's shoulder. "Just, do it, ok?"

"Anything for you, buddy." Lance turned around and walked back to the ship, whistling.

Hunk, who noticed them, smiled at Keith. "You can do this Keith! I believe in you!"

 _I don't think I can_ , Keith thought, but smiled at Hunk.

* * *

 

Keith waited in his room, sitting on the bed, anxious and nervous. _Why do I even say? I like you, please go out with me? No, that's too desperate. I like you! Go out with me! No, too controlling. I like you, do you like me back?  That could work._

Just as he was considering pretending and be asleep, Lance entered him room, smiling. He was back to him normal clothes, so Keith felt less like jumping him (Not that he didn't think about it at all…).

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Lance I…" Keith started.

"You what? You were bitten by an alien? You know how to defeat Zarkon? You're a garla?"

"No… I…. I like you."

Lance stopped smiling. "Oh…"

Keith felt his face run out on color. "P-please don't hate me…" He looked down.

"Keith… I'll… never hate you… It's ok… I…I like you too."

Keith looked up. Lance's face was red. "You, you do?"

"Yeah, like since I met you dude."

"Oh…" Keith felt his face hitting up. Then he realized that Lance was standing closer than before, and felt his face heat up even more.

"So…"

"So"

"What now?" Keith asked, suddenly breathless.

"Stand up." Keith did. And then he felt lips on his, soft, warm, wet lips connecting with his gently. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and titled his head, deepening the kiss. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and pulled him closer.

The kissed and **nothing else** in the universe mattered. When they stopped, both panting, Keith smiled. "That was nice."

Lance smiled back. "Maybe… we could do it again?"

Keith took Lance by the back of the neck. "Defiantly."

Maybe Lance was a little annoying, but he was a good guy, and Keith liked him, and Lance liked him back! Keith made a mental note to thank the person who made suits, because without them none of this would have happened.


End file.
